Trevor Collins
in Indianapolis, Indiana |occupation = *Managing/Supervising Producer, supervising manager and recurring secondary host of Achievement Hunter *Manager of the Let's Play Community Channel *''(Former)'' Head Editor of Achievement Hunter *''(Former)'' Editor for Game Kids |nationality = American |notable = In a relationship with Barbara Dunkelman |media= }} Trevor Collins (born December 19, 1990 in Indianapolis, IN) is an Internet and YouTube personality best known for his work with the Machinima-affiliated production company Rooster Teeth, presently serving as the Managing/Supervising Producer, supervising manager and recurring secondary host of the popular YouTube channel Achievement Hunter, as well as the channel manager of LetsPlay Community channel. He was hired in October 2014 and officially started working full-time on November 17, 2014https://twitter.com/_TrevorC/status/931560865140264960 after making community content for three years. His personal YouTube channel is Zed Direction. Trevor formerly served as the Head Editor of Achievement Hunter beginning around October to November 2014 until February 24, 2017. He presently serves as the Managing/Supervising Producer and supervising manager of Achievement Hunter, as well as a recurring secondary host, taking over Lindsay Jones's role as she stepped down.https://www.reddit.com/r/roosterteeth/comments/5w0gbc/trevor_taking_over_the_role_of_supervis Trevor is currently the boss in charge of AH in terms of setting schedules, the general direction and responsibility of AH content, meetings and managing AH employees day top day. Trevor also used to run an Achievement Hunter spin-off channel called Game Kids where, as the name implies, was a Let's play channel geared towards kids. Trevor appeared on the channel a lot, along with Millie, but the channel didn't do too great and eventually got canceled. He is currently in a relationship with Barbara Dunkelman.https://twitter.com/bdunkelman/status/963842411964198912 Personal life *Trevor was born in Indianapolis, Indiana, and has earned a degree in Aerospace Engineering from Purdue University. **This gave him an excuse in a Trivial Pursuit episode where Jack was the only one to know of the Big 12 conference, as Trevor only knows the Big 10 thanks to attending Purdue. *He met both Jeremy Dooley and Matt Bragg in the AH Community before any of them were hired. Later, when Jeremy and Matt were hired (at RTX 2014), they recommended Trevor for a job. The three of them then formed the Stream Team. **Matt and Trevor still use that as their GTA Online crew, Jeremy rotating between it, the Fake AH Crew (AH's main crew), and his personal/Twitch crew WeAreMonsterTruck (a plural version of his line 'I Am Monster Truck'). *He's played GMod Murder with Jeremy several times before Murder Part 3 (where his webcam died), hence why he knows Jeremy to be the only person to play "the long game". **Most of these games were for Jeremy's Twitch channel 'Dooley Noted Gaming'. *He and Barbara Dunkelman have been dating since December 2017. Trivia * As of February 2017, Trevor is the current Managing/Supervising Producer (supervising manager) and the current head/GM of Achievement Hunter. As the head of the division, his job is to keep everything running smoothly. ** During his time as the Head Editor of AH, Trevor was working closely with Lindsay (who was the Supervising Producer/general manager of AH at the time), and it also helps that he isn't a part of the main talent. Trevor can have an outside look on things, which is very useful. Trevor is also very intelligent when it comes to business strategies and recognizing what's working in the industry and what isn't. * He is 6'2". * He can play "guitar, bass, basic drums, a bit of piano, and started it back in middle school with trumpet." * In high school, he played rugby and did taekwondo.http://thetrevorc.tumblr.com/ *He's red-green colorblind, and occasionally has shown difficulty telling different shades apart in Let's Plays. **In one GTA Let's Play with the Derp Crew, he accidentally team-killed Chilled Chaos because he couldn't see what color Chilled's car was and the poor lighting wasn't helping. *His Hogwarts house is Slytherin. *Is "twins" with Alfredo Diaz, his friend and coworker, as they look similar. **Not the first case of this in Achievement Hunter, as Michael and Ray use similar-looking characters in GTA Online. **This appearance similarity spawned similar nicknames for him and Alfredo, with the latter's 'Ethnic Trevor' appearing more than Trevor's own version. *Nearly 5 years before working with Barbara, he met her as a fan at RTX and helped her carry boxes.https://twitter.com/bdunkelman/status/354057963914276864 *He is the oldest sibling and has 2 younger sisters, the younger being 10 years younger, and the older being 3 years younger.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qqUwH6TNl0 He also has a younger brother, roughly 18 years younger than him.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWd9V5GCors *Trevor's natural hair color is black. He once dyed it blonde at a time when Jeremy was dying the top of his own hair. He was going to go white but stayed at blonde and let his natural hair grow back. Gallery Trevor-icon.jpg Trevor Barbara RT 2020 Trailer.jpg Trevor-rtaa.png Trevor_blonde.png Trevorc.jpg Trevor_Collins_RT_Store.jpg References Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Game Kids Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Male Staff Category:December Birthday Category:Streamers Category:Achievement Hunter Crew